Favores
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: [YAOI] Guy le debe favores a Matthew, y este ya sabe de qué forma podría cobrarlos. / Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken / Matthew x Guy /


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no me pertenecen.

* * *

Este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, así que espero que no me haya salido tan feo.

* * *

"Y recuerda, me debes cuatro favores~"

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, y arremetió con más fuerza en contra de aquel enemigo imaginario con el que luchaba. Le molestaba, le molestaba en sobremanera que se le burlara de tal forma. Él iba a convertirse en el mejor guerrero de Sacae, y perdía… contra él… contra un simple ladrón. Su brazo volvió a moverse, blandiendo la espada y haciendo que esta golpeara con fuerza el árbol que tenía a un lado.

— Eh, cuidado, no quiero terminar en pedacitos. —Y ahí estaba justamente quien había rondado en sus pensamientos en ese momento. — ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto, Guy? —Ni más ni menos que Matthew, que hacía acto de presencia con aquella sonrisa que mantenía en los labios casi todo el tiempo.

El aludido bajó de inmediato la espada, cruzando su mirada con la del castaño frente a él. No se encontraba de ánimos como para iniciar una plática con él justo en ese momento, y Matthew pareció notarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías tomártelo con más calma. —Dijo el ladrón al momento que tomaba asiento a la sombra del árbol que Guy había golpeado anteriormente.

— ¿Cómo podría tomarlo con calma? La situación en la que estamos es peligrosa, demasiado para mi gusto. —Respondió el peli verde, al tiempo que se acercaba a su compañero y tomaba asiento al lado izquierdo de este, dejando apoyada su espada a su lado. — Si no consigo volverme más fuerte, terminaré muerto. O siendo una carga para ustedes.

El castaño soltó una fuerte carcajada, ganándose al instante una mirada de reproche de su compañero.

— ¿En serio piensas que no eres fuerte? —Cuestionó, ensanchando un poco aquella sonrisa que no había abandonado su rostro desde su llegada. — Porque yo creo que sí lo eres, y no creo que haya rival para tu espada en nuestro ejército. Ah, no, espera… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo. — Karel. —La mirada de Guy inmediatamente se desplazó hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el susodicho, hallándolo afilando su espada mientras escuchaba a Lucius hablar de vaya a saber uno qué. — Pero a él no hay quien le gane. Y no me inspira mucha confianza realmente… Su forma de manejar la espada es… aterradora.

"Aterrador, ¿eh?" —Pensó mientras volvía su mirada hacia Matthew, encontrándolo haciendo amago de frotarse los brazos ante falsos escalofríos que supuestamente le habría provocado Karel.

— Pero yo quiero llegar a ser el mejor guerrero de todo Sacae. Tan fuerte como Karel. —Dijo con decisión. — O incluso más.

— Ya te dije. —Volvió a insistir el ladrón. — Yo creo que ya eres fuerte.

Guy lo observó con cierta desconfianza. Le parecía un poco extraño que Matthew le estuviese animando de tal forma.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes dos. —La voz del general Wallace los interrumpió antes de que el espadachín articulara palabra alguna. — ¿Han visto pasar por aquí a Wil?

Ambos negaron con un gesto de cabeza, observando después al mayor murmurar algo, que supusieron sería una maldición en contra del arquero, y marcharse en su búsqueda.

— Aunque si quieres ser más fuerte… —Empezó el ladrón, con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, y captando al instante la atención del peli verde. — Puedes unirte a Wil en el entrenamiento del general.

Guy negó al instante, recordando la forma en la que el arquero describía el entrenamiento del general: "Monstruoso y asesino", en palabras literales suyas.

— Tengo una mejor idea. —Dijo mientras golpeaba su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda. — Puedo pedirle a Karel que me enseñe a manejar la espada. Estoy seguro que así mejoraré mucho.

— No me parece una buena idea. —En el rostro de Matthew ya no había rastro alguno de la sonrisa que siempre solía llevar. Se encontraba serio, algo un poco inusual en él y que sin duda extrañó al espadachín. — Ese tipo es peligroso.

— Pero si él llegase a enseñarme entonces sí sería un buen guerrero. —Insistió.

— Te mataría antes de que logres atacarlo siquiera. Además, ya sabes lo extraño que es. Sólo piensa en asesinar y nada más. —

El espadachín frunció levemente el ceño. Aún no entendía la insistencia de Matthew en llevarle la contra a su idea. Aunque era cierto que Karel inspiraba mucho miedo en el campo de batalla, no podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

— Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado de él. —Repuso. — No creo que Karel siempre piense en asesinar, de otro modo, Karla no se le acercaría.

— Es su hermana. —

— Bueno… Pero si fuera malo, tampoco Lucius estaría con él. —

— Él es… raro. —Dijo el ladrón, haciendo una mueca extraña con los labios y enarcando una ceja. — Además es monje. Ellos siempre hacen ese tipo de cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, en lo que el espadachín pensaba en algún otro argumento. Por su parte, Matthew cerró los ojos y se mantuvo recostado contra el tronco del árbol, descansando un poco y meditando algo que había rondado su cabeza por un tiempo.

— Si fuera peligroso. —Volvió a hablar Guy, atrayendo sobre sí la atención del castaño. — Lord Eliwood no le habría permitido venir con nosotros.

— Lord Héctor dice que necesitamos todo el poder que podamos obtener, y que sólo por eso le permitieron venir. —Dijo mientras volvía a esbozar aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba. Una sonrisa que decía: "He ganado".

Guy suspiró, sin agregar nada más. Tal vez Matthew tuviese razón, pero de todas formas le iba a pedir a Karel que le enseñe el arte de la espada.

— Por cierto. —Habló el ladrón. — Me debes favores, Guy.

La sonrisa que traía el castaño en ese momento empezó a molestar al peli verde. ¿Es que nunca se cansaría de eso?

"Maldita sea la hora en que acepté ese trato." —Se reprochaba mentalmente.

— Ya sé que quiero que hagas como primer favor. —Al decirlo, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó el espadachín. Por alguna razón temía un poco lo que sea que le fuese a pedir.

— Quiero un beso. —

Guy se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la expresión que traía el ladrón en el rostro le daba a entender que no había ninguna duda, realmente le había pedido un beso.

Y antes de que pudiese reprochar algo, el castaño ya se le había lanzado encima, apresando sus labios en un beso. El contacto fue fugaz, no duró más de unos segundos. Segundos que para la confusa mente de Guy se hicieron una eternidad.

— Para la próxima quiero uno de verdad. —Dijo Matthew una vez que se separaron, con aquella sonrisa de victoria nuevamente pintada en los labios. Se levantó con parsimonia y empezó a alejarse hacia donde se encontraba Héctor.

El espadachín tardó unos minutos más en recuperarse por completo. Y una vez que lo hizo, se levantó y tomó nuevamente su espada para volver a practicar.

— Como siempre, atacando por sorpresa. —Murmuró para sí mismo, entretanto volvía a blandir su espada, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios. — La próxima vez el sorprendido serás tú.

* * *

Vaya, vaya. —Decía Wil, mientras observaba a Guy desde lo alto de una rama, en la cual había estado acostado desde hacía ya un tiempo, observando todo. — Esto está poniéndose bueno.

* * *

Wil es Wil :v You know(?)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
